Save me
by A.N.D
Summary: There has been an accident and the victim will have to depend on their friends and family if there is any chance of survival. Will they be enough to save our favorite blonde?
1. Can I

**I've always wanted to do this story and I think it's about time I post it. I had a whole story planned out but after my computer caught a virus I had to restart from the beginning so here it is.**

**Can I…**

The streets of Hillwood were normally quiet on an early weekend afternoon. The kids of Vine Street could be found playing some kind of recreational sport on a normal Saturday. This day was not going to be one of those days.

"Boy Howdy! Did anyone else hear that?"

Gerald stood up from the catchers mound, "Stop stalling, Sid and swing already! My butts falling asleep here!"

"No! I'm being serious. Did you-,"

A piercing sound of tires screeching echoed in the streets that reached the lot of Gerald's Field. Sid looked at Gerald and after a moment the boy in the Beatle boots had already left the field with Gerald closely behind him. The rest of the children in Mr. Simmons looked at each other. Harold threw down his baseball mitt, "I wanna see what got smashed." Harold ran after his two friends and no sooner than that the rest followed.

For some reason every time there is an accident there are always people who want to get their first. Gerald and Sid wanted to be those people. As the two ran they could tell that the accident had occurred down the street from them. As the two ran past Mrs. Vitellos flower shop Sid slowed his pace and this caught Gerald's attention. "Yo! Keep up!"

Sid tried to catch his breath, "Hold on, Gerald-man! I'm going to spread the word. You go on ahead."

"You sure?"

Sid nodded, "Yeah, you're the keeper of the tale. Plus I'm tired." Sid laughed, " It's my job to gather a crowd anyway." Gerald smiled, "Thanks buddy."

Sid nodded, "Now, go!" He ran into Mrs. Vitellos flower shop, "Mrs. Vitello! Mrs. Vitello! There's an accident in the street!"

Gerald could feel his head fill with blood; adrenaline pumped through his veins .His eyes widened in shock and he collapsed on his hands and knees at the sight. This was something a child did not have to see. There was a car with its front completely melded into a brick wall. The driver was, Gerald hoped, still alive. He picked himself up slowly and he prayed as he ran to the body on pavement, he prayed that it was not who he thought it was.

It was.

"Arnold! Arnold!" The boy shouted as he rushed over to his friend's side, "Arnold! Stay awake! Open your eyes! Stay awake!" He cradled the badly injured boy in his arms, "Man! Someone! Anyone! Get help!" Arnold was a mess. As far as Gerald knew his left leg and left arm were in bad shape. Gerald could feel warm liquid run over his hand and he began to shake. He applied pressure on the wound 

"Arnold, c'mon. Arnold! Someone help!" Gerald's words did not go unheard. Two more people arrived at the scene. Helga and Phoebe.

"Criminy!"

"Oh, my!" Phoebe looked over Gerald's shoulder, "Gerald, what happened?"

"I don't know! Get me help! We need to get Arnold to a medic."

Helga flailed her hands in the air, "Geraldo what are you doing!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing! Help me!"

"What do you want me to do," she yelled hysterically. Gerald took her hand, "Put pressure on his stomach. I saw this on the news once. Put pressure on where he's bleeding. I'm going to get help." Helga felt her stomach turn as Gerald placed her hand over the wound. Blood trickled profusely through the cracks of her fingers. Gerald shifted Arnold to her lap. "I can't-I can't-," she stuttered ,

Gerald gripped her shoulder, " Yes, you can! I know you can! Just do it! I'll be right back!"

Helga shouted, "Well hurry then!"

Phoebe hunched over her, "What about me?" Gerald grabbed the Japanese girl's hand, "You can come with me." Phoebe blushed, "S-sure." Together, the both of them went to find the nearest phone booth. During all the commotion more people began to gravitate towards the accident. One of the people happened to be Stinky. "Willikers! Helga! Hey Helga," he shouted as he ran a few yards from Green Meats. Helga looked up, "Stinky? Stinky!" Helga shifted to her towards him, "Give me your shirt!"

The boy looked at her weirdly, "My shirt? I could catch a cold-,"

Helga furrowed her brow, "Give it to me!"

Stinky nodded and had the shirt off no second later as Helga snatched it from him. Stinky knelt down next to her and gasped when he saw Arnold, "Oh-man. Arnold! Hey pal, what-, oh man." Helga took Stinky's hand, "Put your hand on his gut while I wrap this around him."

"What-what do I do?"

"Keep it there while I tie your shirt around him to stop the blood! Doi!"

Stinky nodded in reply as Helga quickly tied a wrap around Arnold's mid section. She wiped her forehead, "Good, good. Stinky."

"Yes, Helga?"

"Give him back to me." Stinky shifted Arnold back into Helga's lap. Stinky gulped, "There's so much blood-Helga?"

Helga hugged Arnold close, "What?"

"Is-is he going to make it?"

"Shut up, Stinky! Don't think like that!"

The boy bit his lip, "S-sorry, Helga. I just wanted to-,"

"I don't know okay! I don't know! He can't! Football Head can't die! I just-," Helga started to cry. Stinky bit his lip harder. He couldn't help himself. One of his friends was on the brink of death. As hard as he tried he couldn't hold his tears back either. The other kids from Gerald's field had finally caught up and were stunned at what they saw.

Rhonda was the first to speak, "Helga! What did you do to the poor boy?!"

Helga balled her fist at her, "Shut it, princess! I didn't do this! I found Gerald-o here with him and I don't know!"

"Well we have to get poor Arnold to a hospital!"

"Doi!"

" Let me see him, I can probably help," Harold boasted.

"No offense, Harold but how can you help," Euguene questioned.

"Duh, I work with Mr. Green and I can tell what's bruised and broken which means I can help nerd," he stated as he knelt down near Helga and Arnold. Stinky took a step back as Harold analyzed the situation. It took a few minutes of poking and touching before he spoke up.

Rhonda looked curiously over his shoulder, "Well?"

Harold shook his head, "Besides his leg and arm a couple of ribs are broken."Sheena, Lila, Nadine were holding their hands tightly together with Euguene. "I don't know if he's going to make it." The group felt their hearts sink into their stomachs. Helga eyes flashed red and she slapped the pudgy boy. Harold's face flushed red but not of anger or embarrassment but the imprint of blood on his cheek. "Ow! What was that for, Helga!"

"Because you not helping. Now if you have any ideas on how to save him now would be the good time to do something."

"I'm a butcher in training Helga, not a doctor! I cut meat not put them back together!"

"Well you better do something more than flap your gums in the next few seconds because we have to get football head to a medic."

****

Well that's the end of chapter one and it'll be a while for chapter 2. So please READ and REVIEW and let me know what you guy's think.


	2. 600 seconds

**Okay, well to answer a few questions. I have never heard of "Here comes the sun". I had this story written four years ago but due to a computer virus never picked it up after it deleted all my memory. So please no one take offense with any similarities. The kids are still kids, I'm slowly revealing what happens during the story, and Phoebe blushing? The blush was a "I don't know what I can do, how can I help? What if we don't make it to save his life," type. People can blush for more than one occasion (although perhaps I should have phrased it better. Thanks for the input.). Okay, so I hope that wraps up most of your questions. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE IF I DO NOT RECEIVE 15 OR MORE REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Sorry about that. It's just I want input positive or negative. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Helga supported Arnolds head, "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold," she said softly. "what have you gotten yourself into?"

Lila knelt down next to her. Her fingers were laced together. She laced her fingers every time she was worried. Her cupped hands shook sporadically and it was hard for her to pull them apart. She had to calm down. She had to pull her hands apart so she could help.

As for the rest of the children it was agreed that each split up and meet back at the end of the street in ten minutes with help or not. Lila was the only who stayed. It was not that she could not leave. It was that her legs had folded under pressure. So it was Helga, Lila, Stinky and an unconscious Arnold that stayed put.

Stinky bit his lip, "W-what are we going to do? Helga? What are we-,"

Helga jerked her head, "I don't know Stinky!! You have been asking that same question over and over for the last five minutes!"

Stinky balled his fists, "Well forgive me, Helga! One of my best friends happens to be sitting in yer lap right now and dying! We should be doing something instead of just sitting here!"

"Well we can't move him! We might make it worse!"

"Well if you had-,"

"WELL if you!"

"What'd did I do!"

"Hey- don't pull-,"

Lila could not take it any longer, "Enough!" The two looked at the red headed girl. "Stop your fighting now! We don't have time for this." Lila had finally found her voice, "if we do not stop fighting each other then we're not helping anyone! Is-is this what Arnold would want...,"

The southern boy and blonde hot head looked at each other. She was right. Stinky rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Helga." She nodded in reply then looked to Lila, "I'm just-,"

Lila finished her sentence, "Scared? Me too. We all are." Lila brushed Arnold's hair from his face, "We just have to hope." Lila touched Helga's shoulder, "Helga, do you want me to hold him for a while?"

Helga shook her head, "No. I'll do it." Helga patted Arnold's cheek, "Wake up, wake up." Arnold breathed heavy between short breaths. His eyes opened slightly and he groaned. Helga smiled weakly, "Football head."

Arnold's eyes fluttered, "H-Helga?" His face tightened and Helga yelped in surprise as he screamed in agony. Pain shot up in his left arm and he passed out again in her arms.

From far away a man with bird food smiled at the flock before him. He felt a sudden chill run up his body. He looked up, "Something's wrong." A pigeon stared at him and tilted his head.

Helga looked at Lila, "What the heck did you do!"

Lila was taken back, "I put his arm in a sling I made with me and Stinky's handkerchief. I thought it was a good idea considering the circumstances. It was good you were distracting him while I did it."

"Next time give me some warning!"

Adults always mention how kids are disorganized. In a panic they become even more disorganized. The adults knew this because when they banged on their doors each one of them was being told in mixed and urgent voices of what happened. So they followed them and they gathered. Some rushed towards the children with the injured boy and some formed a circle around the car that hit him. Mr. Green yanked the car door open but did not find a driver. There was nothing but a trail of blood and footsteps.

Mr. Green cursed, "He ain't here!" He slammed the door, "damn it! Why'd he leave?!"

The three children were relieved that they were not alone anymore. The kids that split up had returned and they each had a person with them. It ranged from their parents between resident shop owners. Mrs. Vitello covered her mouth and gripped Sid's shoulder. Sid's mouth was agape. Even the mail man was found in the circle. Harvey removed his hat. "Kids," he spoke. "Tell us what happened."

Before anyone could explain the sound of sirens filled the air and Stinky stood up. He pointed, "Look! Over Yonder! It's a er-a Ecna-lubma?"

Lila made a curious face, "ecna-lubma?" She looked at Helga and realized what Stinky meant. Hospitals spelt it that way so people would know who was behind them in their rearview mirrors. They said in unison, "Ambulance!"

"Finally," Stinky said.

The paramedics acted swiftly as they emerged from the back of the vehicle. Both dressed in blue uniforms with hats that matched. A heart patch was on each of their arms. They pushed through the crowd. Phoebe and Gerald jumped down from the back. They rushed towards their friends. Gerald looked at them, "Please tell me we made it."

A female paramedic checked out Arnold while the other was a man tried to get as much information as possible. The female paramedic looked into Arnolds pupils and tested his pulse, "He's hanging on by a thread-, Tim! We got to move him now!"

He nodded as he scribbled information in a yellow pad, "Okay Pam, well I got what I need from these kids and other adults. Name, place of residence, contact information, the whole package They all seem to know him well."

Pam looked into Helga's eyes, "Okay we're going to have to take your friend here to the hospital." Helga held Arnold tightly, "No! I'm not going to let you take him and leave me not knowing if he's ever coming back." Helga looked at her childhood friend and crush, "If he goes I go."

The paramedic licked her lips and contemplated. She made a decision, "Fine. Now let me do my job and get him on the stretcher." Helga nodded cooperatively as they lifted Arnold unto the stretcher. Lila and Stinky held each other's hands as they watched him getting wheeled away. They asked if they could come along as well but the paramedics told them that there was not enough room. Before they could leave, they told one person who said they were a personal friend of Arnold's which hospital he would be at. Then as quick as they came they were gone. Leaving the crowd in nerve wracking suspense whether or not if Arnold was going to make it or not.

In the ambulance Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga watched as the paramedics worked on Arnold. The woman paramedic cut open Arnold's shirt down the middle and removed the makeshift bandage made of Stinky's shirt. She nodded, "You did a good job kid. Bandaging his wound was a smart move."

Helga smiled faintly, "Thanks."

The male paramedic began to insert strange objects that Gerald could not identify into Arnold. Gerald spoke up, "Is-is he going to be okay?"

The man answered him, "He's really banged up kid. I'm not going to sugar coat it, he is in critical condition." The female paramedic elbowed him, "Tim!"

He coughed, "Sorry kid. Just know we are doing whatever we can-, whoa!" He yelped as he was thrown forward. The ambulance came to a screeching halt. Arnold was jostled forward and Helga tried to hold him in place. The group pick themselves up. The female paramedic banged on the back of the driver's wall, "Hey! What's the matter?!"

The driver, a man in his late middle age, looked behind his shoulder. He shouted an obscenity in a clearly distinct New York accent, "Some dummy hit their brakes and I fender bend him!"

The woman gritted her teeth, "This kid is in critical condition! Can you fix it?"

The driver shook his head, "No," he revved his engine. "The engine won't start! It's totaled." He ran his hand through his thinning brown hair, "Idiots!"

Helga slammed her fists on the seats, "Get this hunk of junk moving!" Gerald pulled Phoebe up from the floor, "And now!"

The driver contacted someone on his radio but slammed it back down at the end of the conversation, "Good news. Another ambulance is coming by. The bad news is it's going to take fifteen minutes."

The male paramedic face grew red, "Fifteen minutes, Dale! Really?!"

Phoebe shook her head, "That is unacceptable. At the current rate Arnold is losing blood and the time that elapsed…he does not even have ten."

**Okay, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope I included more detail this time and made the story a little more interesting. I am going to get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. But remember this:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**IF I DO NOT RECEIVE 15 OR MORE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Thanks you guys**

**-A.N.D**


	3. Wake Up

**Hey, it's been a while. I did not know if the 15 reviews request was going to happen so I was in a bit of a stand still for a while and was about to scrap the project. But then I checked up on the story and was happy to find that there was even more than 15 reviews and decided to continue the story. Thanks for the input. I would like it more if people actually went into detail what they liked about my chapters. That would be most helpful. But anyway, go on and read the third part of this hopeful to be complete story. And remember-**

**IF I DO NOT RECEIVE 15 OR MORE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Thanks you guys**

**-A.N.D**

Arnold breathed gently. His eyes furrowed which was followed by a small beep His eyes fluttered; there was another beep. It was the heart monitor. Arnold was stirring, he was waking up. His eyes opened slowly. Sunlight blinded him and he lifted his hand to his face. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm as he did so and yelped. His eyes shot up and he realized where he was. White walls, TV mounted on the wall, one bathroom, a bed hooked up to machines. And then there was that smell-that nauseating smell.

No doubt about it. "I'm in a hospital." Arnold took a breath. What happened to him? He tried to recall but it was all a blur. All he remembered was walking up the sidewalk to Gerald Field. He was going to play a game with his friends and classmates. Then from that point it was blur to him. He can only remember getting hit and hit hard. Now he found himself in a hospital room, he was relieved, but in also confused on what had happen. He lifted his hand to his forehead and winced as pain shot up his arm once more. "Ah," he looked at his arm it had a tube sticking into his forearm. He felt a long needle inserted in his skin.

He took a deep breath and tried analyze the situation he was in. If he was in a hospital then there had be some kind of device to notify the nurses and doctors. Arnold looked to his side. If he was in a hospital there had to be a-, yes. There was. He found the remote that called the nurses. He pressed it and heard static then a voice over the remote.

"Yes?" The woman had a strong Brooklyn accent. "What can I-," the woman paused, "Holy Cannoli! Bridge! Look where this call is coming from!"

The remote cut off and Arnold raised a brow. He pressed the button again, "Um hello?"

The woman answered, "Oh! Sorry honey. Give me a few minutes. We'll have someone up there soon. We have certain actions to take when you regained consciousness.

Arnold talked into the device, "Thanks you." He blew a few locks of hair from his face. He took another deep breath, this time of relief. Arnold looked up at the ceiling, what had happen to him?

The nurse on the other line had immediately begun to dial a number into the hospital phone. On the other side of town a phone rang and was picked up, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello this is Sacred Heart hospital. May I speak to Mr. Johansen?"

"My dad isn't here right now so you'll have to call back later."

The nurse paused over the line, "Oh, excuse me. I mean a mister Gerald Johansen." The boy tensed up, "This is him. Are you calling about-,"

"Arnold," she paused, "I can't read your handwriting Bernie," he heard her say over the phone. "Well, it can go without saying that YOUR friend Arnold has woken up."

Gerald clamped his mouth, his eyes wide. The nurse over the phone called out to him, "Sir? Mr. Johansen?"

Gerald woke from his daze, "I-I'll be right there," he gripped the phone as life depended on it, "I'll be there soon as I can!" He placed the phone back down on the receiver. Gerald paced around the house. What was he going to do now? What was he going to do first! He looked into his pocket. He wondered if he had enough money for bus fare. He shoved the change back into his pockets. He had people to call next, people to alert. Arnold had finally woken up. Memories of that day flashed in his mind.

He could never forget. He picked up his phone. He had people to call first. Moments later, Gerald found himself at the entrance of the hospital and was hesitant of entering this place again. He recalled when they first admitted Arnold into the building. They had finally gotten Arnold to the hospital even with the unfortunate delay. He thanked fate for the miracle that appeared in their crisis. He remembered running in the halls; following the nurses and staff as they rushed his best friend into the OR.

He wanted to follow his friend more but he was taken away somewhere that he, Phoebe, or Helga could enter. Arnold was prepped for immediate surgery and despite whatever the children could do they were pushed back into the waiting room. Gerald stifled a laugh at a bit of dark humor. He recalled when Helga kicked one of the doctor's in the knee when they were refused access to see Arnold. Gerald remembered the feeling of being in the dark. Not knowing what was going to happen to Arnold killed him. Gerald knew they were all worried for him-especially Helga. Gerald knew that she and Arnold did not see eye to eye, but seeing her so concerned, made him think. She would not sit put for anything and was continually pacing the halls and talking to nurses much to their annoyance. They were sympathetic-but still annoyed. Phoebe was off somewhere probably tailing her best friend to make sure she would not get into any trouble. This left Gerald with his thoughts and restless foot that refused to sit still.

"Mr. Johansen?"

Gerald awoke from his flashback as a young doctor with curly blonde hair looked away from her clip board. She smiled at him with white teeth behind a soft shade of red lips and shook his hand, "I'm Dr. Reed and I'm here to tell you how your friend is doing."

Gerald stood up, "Y-yeah. How is he?"

The doctor hugged her clipboard to her chest, "His readings are coming back great. He's healthy and in good condition. Except," she hesitated for a moment. This scared Gerald.

"Except?"

"There seems to be some neurological anomaly that we cannot put or finger on"

"In other words," he asked. She stared at the ground before looking into his eyes, "He seems to suffer some kind of damage along his spine. For the life of us we can't find the problem but whatever it is your friend seems to be partially paralyzed from the waist down."

Gerald's jaw dropped, "W-what? Paralyzed?! How bad is it?!" She waved her hands, "I said PARTIALLY paralyzed. We are not sure how severe the condition is though. It seems he retains the ability to stand but only for a few seconds before needing any further assistance. He can stand but he does not have the power to walk. To do so did cause him moderate pain."

Gerald sat back down. He could not believe it. His best friend was alive, awake, but unable to walk. "Is there anything else," he asked.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "He also has not seen his appearance in a mirror yet so for his and YOUR own good please do not mention his appearance or let him see any reflections. At least not yet." Gerald was silent, lost in his thoughts. The doctor shook his shoulder, "Mr. Johansen? Did I make myself clear? You cannot-,"

Gerald shook her hand off his shoulder, "Yeah," he said quietly, "I heard you." She cleared her throat, "Good. Now would you like to see him?"

Gerald stood up straight, "Wait, you mean now?"

She smiled, "Yes, sir."

**And that is the end of the third chapter. What do you think? I know it moves a little fast but I do that for a reason. It's going to be filled and fleshed out during the coming chapters. I'll try to explain everything as best as I can. **

**IF I DO NOT RECEIVE 15 OR MORE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Thanks you guys**

**-A.N.D**


	4. Mirrors

**Okay, let's see. People raised some interesting questions and I'm happy to answer them. First off time has passed and hopefully it is easy to put two and two together how long I made it and why. I even scattered Easter Eggs throughout the story and was hoping people would notice them. Second, the reason the Doctor mentioned to Gerald to not let him see his reflection is not a surprise for Gerald. He knows already. It's more for Arnolds benefit. It's not like Gerald won't visit his friend in the hospital and not know what happened to him. **

**Also the phone call was directed to Gerald first because I chose so. I could have even an obscure character like Stoop Kid answer the phone first but does not mean other people were notified earlier. And as for the 'review begging,' I usually stop that around the fourth chapter. I just do it to get the most input for a story to see if it's worth going on with. Just to find out there is a decent amount of readers to even continue. Now that I know I'm going to erase it now. And lastly, great stuff guys. I really appreciate the constructive criticism. The negative/ positive/ or the ones that just want this story to go through. **

**One last note do not try to figure out the story so soon. I know how hard it is to try and keep a story fresh and I'm really trying. It's like I got all these ideas in my head and trying to keep it all together but it's really hard to put all together. Well-just now I'm doing my best. Thanks**

Gerald knocked on the door, "362," he gulped. He knocked again and heard a reply.

"Who is it?"

Gerald smiled and walked in; with his hands in his pockets. How was he going to do this? What was he going to say? Arnold's eyes were treated before their meeting so they were hidden behind dark tinted glasses. His eyes were not yet adjusted to light and the doctor had insisted on wearing them until his eyes were adjusted again. His vision was blurred but behind those glasses he could instantly recognize the hair.

"Hey Gerald."

Next thing that happened was heartwarming. Gerald extended his fist folded into a ball with his thumb extended upward. Arnold replicated the action and brought his fist to his. They smiled at each other and tapped their thumbs. Gerald let a chuckle out, "Hey Arnold."

The next thing you know Gerald was wheeling his friend through the halls laughing and chewing the fat. Arnold went on how sore everything was and Gerald would shake his head and chuckle as he retorted back. But the laughter began to die down and things got serious. Arnold made it short with only two words, "How long?"

Gerald's smile faltered, "What?"

"I said…, how long was I in this place?"

Gerald hesitated and Arnold sensed his uneasiness. "Gerald," Arnold stopped the wheels of his chair, "tell me."

Gerald gulped, "Are you sure, man? I mean the Doctor's told me that-"

"Gerald, please. Tell me."

Gerald took a deep breath. He could not believe he was going to do this. But he could not lie to his friend. If not now then when would he tell him? Gerald wheeled him front of a reflective patient window. He asked him one last time, " Arnold are you sure you want to know? Now? If you do then you're going to have to take those glasses off."

Arnold closed his eyes. He could his heart thump in his chest, "Okay?" He removed his glasses; his eyes still shut.

"Now open your eyes and take a long look at yourself."

Arnold slowly opened his eyes and he saw his blue iris's that reflective from the window. His vision became clearer he started to see his face much more clearly. He squinted a couple of times before the image in the window became next to crystal. Gerald bit his lip awaiting his reaction. Arnold's eyes grew wide at the reflection staring back. He ran his hands across his face examining every detail. His nose, eyes, lips. "G-Gerald. What-What's going on? My face-, my face!" Arnold's lungs screamed for air as the shock waved over him. He tried to catch his breath, the room was spinning, and Gerald did his best to relax him.

"Arnold! You need to calm down! What happened to you was expected. Just accept it."

Arnold shook his head, "No, no way. I can't. I can't!" Arnold turned his seat around, "Gerald! Tell me how long I've been here now!"

Gerald backed up but as he looked into his friends eyes he could see the fear in them. There was a hunger for answers of what had happened that horrible day. Gerald recollected his thoughts and stood up straight. He stared at the floor but readjusted his gaze at him. He quietly and clearly replied, "Five years."

Arnold was speechless. He sank into his chair and it was actually a good thing too. If he was standing he would have fainted. Unexpectedly he laughed, "No, really. You mean 5 days right?"

Gerald shook his head, "No-I mean five years."

Arnold shook his head, "No, no, no." He pointed at Gerald, "We've pulled some great pranks before but this one is just-,"

Gerald firmly gripped him by the shoulders, "Look at you man! Do you think I would have the time and talent with make up to do this?"

Arnold's smile faded. He balled his fists; his knuckles turned white, "That that would make me fifteen."

"Sixteen. Your birthday passed a couple of months ago." Arnold shook his head, "Are you telling me I missed out on five years of my life. Five years? Five!" Arnold began to hyper ventilate, "No, no, no. This has to be some sort of mistake. Please tell me that you're joking. You've got to be joking!"

Gerald tried to calm him down. He rubbed his back, "Deep breaths, deep breaths. Take it easy." Arnold could feel a deep pit grow in his stomach, "But how?" He wheeled himself in front of him, "Explain."

"Arnold, you are not the only who has had this happen to you. People become comatose in accidents, it's not unheard of. Some last even longer. Like Kido from Kill Bill."

Arnold was confused, "Who from what?"

Gerald mentally slapped himself. Arnold had no idea what Kill Bill was. It came out when he was still in the hospital.

"I'll explain that later. But seriously. People have been in your condition for more than five years. Sometimes it's ten, fifteen even. Heck, the longest person in a coma aged thirty-seven years before waking up. Consider yourself lucky."

"But how could I be comatose! What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Arnold struggled to remember but could not get anything but blurry images, "I-I can't remember."

Gerald eyes lingered on the floor, "I don't remember much either man. We managed to get you into the truck but the stupid driver crashed into another car and you banged your head against the drivers back wall."

Arnold scrunched his face in thought, "That must have been it. Because-, I can remember waking up at one point and saw somebody's face before I passed out again." Arnold paused but came to another realization, "But who can finance something like this. Who could keep me here for so long?"

Gerald chuckled weakly, "It's actually funny. How everyone pulled together the money to do so. But you can thank Dino Spumoni."

"Mr. Spumoni?"

"Yeah, he started the 'No child forgotten' charity for people injured in car accidents. NCF for short, he teamed up with MADD and the sponsorship and bills just seemed to pay themselves. You of course, were the poster boy of the whole thing."

Arnold ran his hand across his forehead, "I-I look so different," he looked at his friend and that is when he noticed how time has changed him as well, "and what the heck is that on your face?"

Gerald raised a brow. He smirked, "This here is a goatee my friend." He pulled at the curly strands of hair under his chin, "and I look good."

Arnold rubbed underneath his chin, replicating Gerald and felt short bristles of hair underneath his chin as well. Gerald patted him on the shoulder, "Look at it this way Arnold. At least you skipped a large portion of awkwardness that puberty brings."

Arnold stared at him with blank half lid eyes, "Not helping."

Gerald raised his hands in defense, "Alright, Alright. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." Arnold let out a sigh, "And since when were you someone who did that?"

Gerald smirked a little as looked out the window, "Someone had to. You weren't around as much so I did my best to compensate with your absence."

Arnold bit the inside of his cheek. That was a bit rude of him, "Gerald?"

"It was weird you know? Every time I went to school I'd expect you to come through Mr. Simmons classroom door and sit next to me but you wouldn't. We all expected you there. It was weird man. I would just see a empty seat and I would say to myself, ' He's going to be alright. He's going to be here tomorrow for sure.' But you never did."

Arnold looked out the window along with him, "Gerald-,"

"Days passed but I still believed you'd eventually just stroll into class one day like it was no big deal. You'd just show up out of the blue and I would do my best to be cool and shrug it off. But days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months and months-," Gerald paused. He struggled to fight off tears and he cleared his throat. "It was hard going through graduation without you, man. It was so weird." Gerald wiped away a tear with the back of his hand, "It was weird and I missed you, man."

It was Arnolds turn to comfort him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks." Gerald smiled back as he wiped another tear, "Glad you bothered to finally get up."

**Well there goes that chapter. Sorry to those people who think I move to fast. It's just how I wanted the part to go. That's just the sub plot. I'm trying to get into the real plot soon. I will try to make those chapters longer. Also, I'm sorry about not updating. I kind of got my hands on a game called Persona 3 and got really hooked on it. **


	5. Change

**I cannot believe this. I get over excited over a couple of new video games and I totally ignore this story! Man, I'm bad. Sorry for the wait if anyone was waiting but I have been busy with school, women, and job careers. I mean who isn't always fiddling around with each area, am I right? Well starting with this chapter I have made it my goal to finish this story! I've made a quota to have one chapter up every Friday. If I don't have one up on Friday then I allow each reader to call me out on it and tell me that I'm lazy. No joke. Now that I set a firm deadline I'm gonna be punctual and on TIME! So anyway I'll skip the questions now and answer any question that I can if anybody has them for the next chapter. Thanks!**

"**Change"**

The following days after Arnold's coma revival were peaceful. No one had alerted the media yet so Arnold had to enjoy this calm before the storm. He flipped through the channels on the TV daily since there was not much for him to do. It was not bad. Besides the paralysis everything else was okay. It did take a while for him to wrap his head around the idea that it he would have to learn how to walk again. The Doctor's assured him that the paralysis could be worked out-as long as he continued to go through physical therapy and exercise every day. Arnold could not help but feel a bit of doubt in the back of his head. It was not like him to think like this, but then again he's been a coma for five years. There were a lot of things he doubted.

Lots of things were new to him. Comic book movies were actually being made, the Apple business is booming, cell phones were smaller, and apparently MTV really went down the toilet when he was in a coma. There were more important things that went on though. There was an African American President in the White House. Arnold was in total awe and shock at the revelation. How the world had changed. He could not have believed he missed such a momentous occasion. At least he could follow his career now. At least he did not miss that. He smiled; he hoped the best for his new President. His mind turned away the television for a moment. That was all he had, his thoughts lately. There was no one else he could talk too. He did try to call home of course. That was one of the first things he wanted to do.

He wanted to tell his Grandparents and the boarders that he was okay. They must be worried about him after all. Unfortunately no one would answer, or that was what he was told. Gerald did visit him daily. That was his only highpoint in during his stay at the hospital.

"So how have you been holding up, man?"

Arnold sat up in his bed, "So how'd high school go?"

Gerald pulled a seat next to him, "Not bad, not bad. People are beginning to talk though."

Arnold smirked, "What are they hearing?"

"That my best friend has finally woke his lazy butt up and will be back in school soon. Which by the way, I have no idea how you will be able to do. I still don't know how Sid found out. He must have connections in this hospital or something. Everyone is having a 'see to believe' attitude about this, though." Gerald folded his arms and sat back, "I mean, it would be great to have you attending High School with us but how are you going to do it? You should technically be a sophomore like me by now. And I'm going into my Junior year already. "

Arnold sucked his teeth, "Those talking about me getting back into school are going to be wrong. There is no way I can attend High School. I mean- have a Fourth Grade education. "

"So does Harold but that doesn't stop him," Gerald replied with a smirk but he could tell Arnold was not amused by the stare he returned. "Just trying to think positive?"

"Thanks, but we need to be serious. Did you find out anything I could do?"

"It's only been two days Arnold. I need more time to figure stuff out. I mean it's kind of hard since you have me being tight lipped about everything. More people should know you are conscious. I mean, I'm just one guy. We should be telling news reporters, we should be telling the school. The only people who know are me and the boarders at your house. " Arnold rubbed the back of his head, "Listen. I know you want to tell people that I'm conscious but I really do not want to deal with everyone at one time. For now I would just like to talk to my best friend and my family. Thanks for telling them I'm fine for me. I haven't been able to get a hold of phone anywhere here. By the way is there any news from my Grandparents?"

Gerald shifted uneasily in his seat, "I-no. No news yet. Sorry."

"Gerald!" Arnold said firmly, "I thought I asked you to tell them that I'm okay?"

Gerald apologized, "I know, I know. But they're not home. Actually, no one was home."

"Wait- are you saying that no one is at the boarding house? Well-where are they?"

Gerald shifted more in his seat. His eyes darted around the floor. "They-well. They're on vacation? Yeah-vacation. So they're not home."

Arnold let out a sigh, "Well that's disheartening. The first thing I wanted to do was see them but they left on the yearly summer vacation trip already."

Gerald chuckled weakly, "Yeah…bummer." Gerald decided to change the subject. "Well I did think about something else. I remembered a while ago how this foreign exchange kid just took a test and was allowed to participate in High School. Now think about this. What if you took something like that? If you took an Intelligence Aptitude test and passed with flying colors maybe and just MAYBE they'll let you attend High School?"

Arnold bit his bottom lip, "Do-do you think that would actually work?"

Gerald smirked, "Heck yeah! Why wouldn't it? Listen, Arnold. I'm talking with my parents about setting something up while your grandparents are away. As your second emergency contact, my parents and I are allowed along with your Guardian Adlib to make arrangements like this for you."

Arnold raised a brow, "My what?"

"Y'know? That old lady with the thick glasses and eagle nose that came by the day after you woke up?"

"Oh yeah, Ms. White or something is my Guardian Adlib?" Gerald nodded, "Yeah, her. She's the lady who kind of acts like the person who gives advice to what you should do until you don't need her assistance anymore. Right now her and my parents are talking and they're debating if you should join us in high school or not. Which, I really hope you do. I mean you were one of the smartest guys I knew back in the day! I mean it's like on that show 'Are you smarter than a Fourth Grader?' except you are a Fourth Grader! People forget most of the stuff they learn in School anyway besides the essential basics. You just relearn everything from History in High School, have knowledge in basic arithmetic, breeze through science which I know you can do, and do good in English which is just reading about works or the works of a couple of dead guys. You love reading don't you?"

"Well-yeah," Arnold replied uneasily. "but you're logic is flawed in several area Gerald. It's really farfetched."

Gerald pounded his fist, "But that's the beauty of it! It won't be hard for you. Listen we have the summer coming up soon, right?"

Arnold nodded, "Right."

"So that means you have about four months to study your butt off and pass that test! C'mon, where's the kid that believed in crazy ideas?"

Arnold looked down in thought. He rubbed his chin. After a few seconds he decided. He extended his fist towards Gerald, "I use to remember you calling them bold."Gerald let out a triumphant chuckle as their fists collided together, "My, man."

Arnold laughed, "I can't believe all this, Gerald." Arnold ran his hand through his hair, "I really can't."

Gerald nodded, "I know man. I know." The best friends sat silent for a moment, "So who is going to tutor me?" Gerald thought for a second but only for a second. He had the perfect tutor in mind. The only qualified to tackle such a task would be none other than the smartest girl he knew, "Phoebe." Gerald smiled, "She'll do it."

Arnold's face lightened up, "Phoebe? Yeah, Phoebe! It'll be good for me to see another familiar face." Gerald chuckled lightly, "Well, she's still the same old Phoebe. Well, except for the purple highlights in her hair now."

"What? Purple highlights? Phoebe? I didn't know she would do something so-alternative. That doesn't seem like the type."

"I know, right. Helga's idea, and it was a good one this time. I'm telling you man, when I saw my girl greeting me at my locker that afternoon, I was speechless." Arnold leaned forward with a smirk, "Gerald, did you just say 'your girl'?"

Gerald returned the question with a confident smile, "Why, yes. Yes, I did. You are looking at the man with the smartest girl in school as her boyfriend. And let me tell you something, she was worth the trouble to get with." Gerald sat back, he didn't mean to brag, but it felt good to boast that claim. He wondered when Arnold was going to stop laughing though. "What pray tell is so funny about that, Arnold?"

Arnold waved his hand trying to control his laughter which began to die down to small chortles. "Nothing," he choked down another laugh. "It's just, that's great news. To think that I missed all the pre-teenage angst that was involved in that endeavor." Gerald couldn't help but laugh as well, "Yeah, to think you missed me serenading her at her window to 'I saw your face and wow'!" They stared at each other for a moment then the pair started to laugh heartily together for what seemed like forever. Oh god, Arnold thought. It never felt so good to laugh. It started to hurt, but it never felt so good to laugh. "Jokes aside, that is great, Gerald. How long have you been going out?" Gerald tilted his head up in thought, "I'd say about two weeks. It sort of happened at the end of the final semester. So I'm glad you came around now to see the rest of this continue."

"And what about Helga, how is she doing?"

"Besides being a pain in my neck more than in high school than grade school? She still hangs with Phoebe which means I hang with her too. Although we are getting along better in high school than in middle school and grade school. In fact she just a notch above annoying to tolerable."

"So you guys still argue?"

Gerald shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but now it's just friendly banter between us, or at least I hope it is. We've been getting close over the years." Arnold pursed his lips but before he could say anything Gerald clarified, "Not like that man. Helga and I had some bonding moments where I got in trouble and when she was in trouble. It's-it's really complicated."

"What do you mean," Arnold asked.

"It's like I said before, and if I didn't yet, things were not the same when you were not around. No one had someone to talk to about their problems. No one could give them advice. So most people came to me since they thought I would have picked up something from you. I mean, I got sick of it after a while so I told all of them that I was done. I mean, except for Helga. I found time to listen to her out of all people. At first I did that solely to get on her good side but also to get on Phoebe's. Helga needed someone else to talk to besides her. Someone-, who could have a second opinion about things. I mean after that day me and her just seemed to, I don't know. Click. Me and her and Phoebe started to get together to do things, which I did not mind at all since Phoebe would come along also. But do you want to know the weirdest thing, Arnold? The weirdest part of all this?"

"No, what?"

"I formed a new opinion about Helga. When Phoebe was busy with something and had to bail on doing things together, I didn't mind spending my time with Helga G. Pataki. I actually started to like her. Can you believe that? Can you believe that? Me? Gerald J. Johansson and Helga G. Pataki actually going to movies together or going to lay around on the pier and- just talk? And talk about the stupidest things. Like when she decided to do something about that eyebrow and when I would do something about my sixteen inch afro I kept until freshman year. All we did was goof around. Even I didn't believe it."

Arnold just sat there speechless for a moment, "Neither can I."

Gerald shook his head laughing, "Man, you could not believe the rumors that spread about me and her."

"Wait a minute?! Rumors?"

"Yeah, man. When she and I started to get all buddy-buddy, Rhonda opens up her mouth and BOOM. It spread like wildfire. You cannot believe how ticked off Helga was. I think she was going to kill Rhonda for that when she found out. I'm not kidding either. Helga trapped her head in a bucket and batted balls towards her head one day outside for softball practice when no one was looking."

Arnold started to laugh, "That sounds like, Helga. It's good to know she's doing alright."

Gerald poked his friend on the forehead twice, "She's going to feel a lot better knowing you are here and alright." Arnold swatted his friends hand away, "Really?"

"Yeah, Arnold, she will. She was just the one who made sure you were still alive when we got you here."

Arnold was stunned, "How'd she do that?

"Don't ask me. She just did. And if I was you, the first thing I would do is give that girl nothing less but absolute gratitude."

"You know I would," Arnold replied. "Where is she now?"

"She is probably with Phoebe down at the park. You have to let me tell her, Arnold. She has to know that you're here and you're awake. You owe her that."

Arnold shifted in his seat. He really did. He wanted to, but he just couldn't yet. "I want to tell her thanks, in person. I don't want you to tell her, I'm fine. I want to tell her myself. In person and not in the hospital, okay? It's the last place I want to be seen."

Gerald placed a hand on his shoulder, "I give you my word, Arnold. I will make sure you get out of this place and back home where you belong." Arnold smiled back. He was hopeful, and he was grateful to have found such a loyal friend, "Thanks for everything, Gerald."

Gerald smirked, "Oh, that's not the first time you're going to be saying that. You got a whole lot of other people to thank besides me, Arnold."

Arnold chuckled, "I don't doubt it."

**And that is the end of this chapter! Wow, I wrote long for this one. Guess I owe people that much. And don't worry. All the other chapters will be longer and just as or longer than this one! Hope you enjoyed and please review. We are going to get into good stuff next chapter and chapters after that. It's all moving towards Arnold finally getting out this Hospital and out in the real world. How will our Foot Ball Headed Protagonist take it? Find out in the next chapter! All comments are taken are non refundable!**


End file.
